


Nevermore

by MelodyGarnet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyGarnet/pseuds/MelodyGarnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into what Clara might be thinking in that one scene in Face the Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

For so long, she hadn’t been brave, only reckless. After all, how can you be brave when you’re not afraid? She hadn’t been afraid for a long, long time. She didn’t know when it started. Since Danny, maybe.

She’s brave now, because she’s scared. She’s terrified and oh, isn’t that a new feeling?

She’d heard the man scream when the raven got to him. It had been so terrible; it had ripped, it had torn at her heart the way the scream had been torn from the man’s throat, the way his soul had been ripped from his body. But more importantly she’d seen how devastated the woman-his wife? Did cybermen have wives?- had been.

She doesn’t want that for him.

So she tries to be brave. She understands the man now. He hadn't run just because he was afraid. He hadn't wanted her to see it happen. And so she doesn’t either. She steps outside, wishing the door had a lock. Anything to keep him inside, for him to look away from her. It's te first time she's wanted that. Perhaps the last, too. 

She whispers and whispers, _Let me be brave_ , hopeful and wishing and praying. If she’s brave would it make a difference? If she doesn’t run, will it be less painful? Maybe she won’t scream? Maybe he won’t know it the moment she... Her eyes burn. _She_ hadn’t known when Danny...

The raven approaches. Does her mark burn at the sight, or is it just her?

She hears the hinges creak, knows he's come outside. She should turn around, tell him to go inside, but she isn’t that brave. She wants him with her. One last time. If only she could hide in his arms, could turn her back to the raven, because who would want to see their end coming?

Would her scream be less deafening if she muffled it in his coat? Would it hurt less if she could grab onto him? Would she be warm in his arms one last time? Would he catch her when she fell once it was done?

She wouldn’t let him see her face. He stepped closer- she heard it but didn't turn around. She would not let him see her face. She would not.

The raven comes closer, until it is too close and all she sees is black. It rips through her, a thousand knives cutting her self loose from her body. It hurts like ice, and the cold makes her breathe in sharply like the breath before the jump into a dark sea.

She knows she’s screaming, but the pain fills her head with deafening

silence.


End file.
